Ruby Rose's Birthday
by MrNostalgiaUniverse
Summary: My first story, with AU of course, and so I will be creating short stories in different AU's with the world of RWBY. Now This is my first time so feel free to point out any mistakes I made and I will gladly fix them. Enjoy and stay tuned for more chapters to on-going stories and new ones to come from yours truly!
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1~**

Today was the day, and apparently, team RWBY was a bit too eccentric for what was in store for them, especially Ruby. Today was her 16th birthday and she decided to spend it at the local arcade near Beacon, but before they left, Yang and Blake went shopping for "supplies" in order to make the party as fun as possible.

"Yang, I can't believe we ditched Weiss and left her with Ruby. I mean, did you see how hyper she was this morning?"

"I know that, but Weiss would've made this trip a whole lot boring than it is, and she would've been too picky in finding a present for my sister."

Yang then grabbed Blake's hand and held it, and Blake began to blush as they walked into the toy store while her and Yang stared in awe. They wouldn't believed the amount of toys that lined the ceilings, floors, and shelves in the store, plus the screams of joy and laughter they heard, which almost caused their ears to either explode or bleed.

"Greeeeaaaat...now we have to avoid all these kids to find what we're looking for. Umm...Yang?"

"Yaaaaayyyy! I can't believe how incredible this store still is!"

"Wow, I haven't seen you this excited since we were together last time." Blake winked at Yang and pulled her all over the store to find "The perfect gift" in which Yang yelled out throughout the whole store.

"Now if I was my lil' sis, what would I want from a toy store? Perhaps...an Ursa plushie?" Yang lifted up a medium-sized Ursa plushie and started to talk in a baby-like voice, "Who's the wittle Ursa, huh? You are, you are!"

"Really Yang?" She snatched the plushie from her hands and tossed it on the shelve, "Creatures of Grimm shouldn't be depicted like _this_, and besides, why don't you ever use that voice whenever we play Cat and Mouse?" She smiled continued to walk through the store.

"Ohhh, I see where you're heading wittle kitty-kat." She kissed Blake on the cheek and ran up in front of her, "Awww, looks like my wittle Blake is feeling a little...purr-ocious with me?"

"Okay, you're getting it when this day is all over, you hear!?" She caught up with Yang and the two of them still searched for Ruby's present, until...

"Blake...is that what I think it is?"

"Yep, I remember Ruby constantly talking about it. Should we get it though? Looks pretty expensive."

"Trust me, I've got an idea." Yang smirked and grabbed Blake's hand and hurried off to the front of the store.

Back at Beacon, Weiss and Ruby were walking around campus and surprisingly, Ruby had calmed down to the point where Weiss had to drag her back to their dorm room, which meant dirty work for Weiss. While they were heading to Beacon's entrance, they ran into Jaune and Pyrrha heading off somewhere in their class uniforms.

"Seriously Jaune, if you hadn't fainted last night, I still would've been asleep."

"I know that, but I saw something and thought it was a creature of Grimm, but no, it was Ren wearing an Ursa skin while Nora rode on his back."

Pyrrha giggled, "Yet you slept like a baby, Jaune."

Weiss stopped to greet the two in the hallway, and Ruby sprung up to say her hello's also.

"Hello Pyrrha, Jaune. How the two of you been keeping?"

"Umm...Weiss?"

'What is it now Ruby?"

"Where's Blake and Yang?"

Jaune tried to tell her where they went, but before he could, Pyrrha covered his mouth and tried to come up with something witty.

"What Jaune tried to say was...Blake and Yang went out to..get..some...bed sheets! Yea! Apparently they ran into me this morning and had sheets in their hands because they were no good!" She winked at Jaune and he soon got the idea of what she meant.

"Uhhh...Okay. I hope they get back before we leave to the...ARCADE!" She jumped and caused Weiss to fall to the ground surprised and a little scared.

"RUBY!"

"Oh...sorry Weiss." Ruby knelt down and picked Weiss up on her feet. "Hey Jaune, is your team coming to the arcade?"

"Oh! U-uhhh...I don't think-"

"Yea! Totally!" shouted Nora, who was with Ren all the way from down the hallway.

"Nora, you don't have to yell from all the way down here." He grabbed Nora's hand and walked with her to join up with the rest.

Team JNPR, along with Weiss and Ruby, were now together before they had to get ready, but it looks Ren, Nora, Weiss, and Ruby were already.

"Ummm...Jaune, Pyrrha, why are you guys in your school uniforms? It's Saturday..." Ruby pointed at the two, and then pointed at the rest who were already ready.

"Pyrrha! you said we had classes today!"

"I'm sorry! Let's go change quickly, we'll be back guys!"

Jaune and Pyrrha went to their dorm room, while Ren, Nora, Weiss, and Ruby waited for them. Ren was wearing a green shirt with his emblem elegantly painted on the front and petal designs scattered throughout the entire shirt, and his shoes were still the same as his combat outfit. Nora wore a pink skirt with a button on the side that had her emblem as well, and she wore a white collar shirt with kitten designs that scaled from the bottom to the top of her shoulders, plus white converse that made Weiss squeal with awe when she first saw them. Weiss' attire was a pair of grey stilettos and a white skirt with a blue collard shirt, along with a white and red cardigan with pockets on either side, and it was embedded with snowflake designs and her emblem on the back. Ruby, however, was wearing denim jeans and her boots, along with a black T-shirt that said "Bring The Cookies!" with a cookie print below it, and last but not least, a birthday hat.

"Ok! *gasps* We're ready!" Jaune came running down the hallway in denim jeans with his logo printed on the side, tan boots, and a plain white T-shirt.

"Hey Jaune, where's Pyrrha? You didn't leave her behind did you?" said Weiss with an intimidating look on her face.

"U-uhhh no! It's just that...she was coming from the bathroom after she showered and didn't tell me when she came in aaannnnd..." His words trailed off and everybody looked at him with an expression of shock.

"Wait, you didn't see her unclothed, did you?!" Ruby yelled at Jaune.

"What?! No! I just happened to...fall after leaving the room and she-"

"That's not how it went Jaune." laughed Pyrrha behind him. "You did fall but I was clothed." Pyrrha looked at Jaune with smirk on her face and bumped him on the shoulder.

Pyrrha looked astounding in her attire, she had on an orange summer dress that had red and yellow polka dots and her emblem beautifully placed on her left breast, she also had on green high-heels to match with her earrings.

"Wow Pyrrha...no wonder Jaune came running down with his face all flushed with red." smirked Ruby.

"N-no I wasn't! I just happened to hit my face on a wall while running!" Jaune shrugged and caught up with the rest while Pyrrha nudged him and walked with him.

"Now that we're all here, we should head over to the arcade before it get's late, Ruby." Ren said walking, while Nora clung onto his arm like a koala on a tree branch.

"Right. Weiss, let's gooooo!" Ruby yanked Weiss by her arm and ran towards the entrance of Beacon.

"Aggghhh! RUBY!" Weiss fell to the floor and was now being dragged, instead of her dragging Ruby.

"Come on Jaune, we shouldn't get behind the rest, unless you got a better idea to spend time on a saturday." She smirked and tugged on Jaune's arm, while he reassured himself and ran up with the others while Pyrrha clung onto him.

Now that Pyrrha and Jaune had caught up with the rest of their friends, Team JNPR, along with an eccentric Ruby Rose and a pouty Weiss, the six friends made their way to the arcade, while Blake and Yang were still out "shopping" and soon team RWBY, team JNPR, and more friends will join the party.

* * *

"Listen, we just want to find out if Red will have her weapons on her."

"She won't Roman and neither will her little friends, now pay attention and find us a way to cut her off, or we'll find somebody more suitable for your revenge plan." A flame lit on the woman's hand and reached closer to Roman's face.

"Whoa-ho! Easy there miss, wouldn't want to anger the one who's in charge here." The mysterious woman growled and soon her flame dissipated.

"Now...when and where should we teach little Red our little lesson?"

* * *

**Well then, this was a start. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Chapter 2, and more to come, will hopefully be great for everyone to see. **

**Please review, and make sure it isn't too harsh. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2~ **

It was 6 in the afternoon, and Team JNPR, along with Weiss, who was throwing a fit, and Ruby, the eccentric birthday girl who was now 16 years old. Of course, she was now considered a woman in Yang's eyes, but to Ruby herself, she was still a little girl who enjoyed humor, and last but not least, cookies. The group of friends walked out from the entrance of Beacon and towards the city of Vale, where they head to the arcade, and possibly find Blake and Yang on the way there.

"Weiiiiisssss..." Ruby said in a moan while she pushed herself forward

"What is it now? You've been complaining almost the whole time that you're hungry." Weiss said with a frustrated sigh

"Can you carry me?"

"What?! No!" She then noticed Ruby's puppy dog eyes, and couldn't resist the little girl's face, "Fine, but only because it's your birthday." Weiss lifted Ruby onto her back and trudged on with the heavy little birthday girl.

"*gasps* Ren! Look! Puppies!" The squealing girl ran to the window of a pet store and almost caused Ren to slam into it, but he managed to get his footing and not cause a disaster.

"Nora! Please don't do that again." He wiped his forehead and looked over at Nora, who's face was lit up with excitement.

"Can we get one Ren?" She asked him in a high-pitched voice, but Ren looked as if they couldn't handle to take care of a puppy.

"Yea Ren, you should get her one, I can give you some money if you need it." Jaune reached into his pocket and brought out 30 Valers, the currency that is used in Vale, but Ren declined.

"I don't need you money Jaune, but thanks for offering." He smiled and took Nora by the hand, "Come on Nora, let's go and pick out a puppy."

"YAYYYYY!" She bear-hugged Ren and kissed him, "Can you guys wait for me and Ren, pweeeeeease?"

"Of course we will Nora, take you time." Pyrrha said with her face lit up with happiness.

Ren and Nora entered the pet store, and their friends sat outside on a nearby bench, waiting for the two of them to come back. Weiss fell into the bench and almost squished Ruby without realizing it, Jaune and Pyrrha sat down next to each other, and there was a slight pause of silence until a sudden clatter, later followed by a cackle, came from a nearby alley surprised the four friends, and almost caused Jaune to jump up and faceplant, but Pyrrha luckily caught him by the collar.

"You guys h-heard that right?" Ruby said with a slight whimper in her voice

"Y-y-yea...what was that?" Jaune clung onto Pyrrha with a slight shaking of his arms

"I'll go check it out, everybody else stay here." Pyrrha got up and started walking towards the origin of the noises.

"I'll go with you too Pyrrha!" Ruby got up and followed behind her.

They approached the alley, but to their suspicion, nothing was found. With a sigh of relief they turned away from the alleyway, but...

*growls*

"Umm...Pyrrha, was that your stomach?"

"Nooo...I think it was a..." Her words trailed off and the two of them turned around to find two Beowolves staring at them with saliva-covered mouths.

"BEOWOLVES!" Ruby yelled and grabbed Pyrrha's hand and took off towards the rest of the group.

Nora and Ren we're outside with their new puppy, while Weiss and Jaune had been talking with each other. They noticed Ruby and Pyrrha running towards, but Pyrrha lost her footing and fell into Jaune, and the two of them fell to the ground, while Ruby wiped dirt of herself and tried to reassure herself.

"Pyrrha...you..hurt my back." He got up slowly and rubbed his head for any bumps.

"Oh my god, Jaune! I'm sorry. I really am!" She checked herself and and Jaune for any bruises and/or cuts.

"I'm okay Pyrrha, we're both fine." he grabbed Pyrrha's hand and clenched it in his.

The two stared at each other for a couple seconds, until Ruby had to ruin the moment and explain what's happening, while Weiss made sure the puppy was ok, along with everybody else.

"Ok *gasps* first of all, that puppy is extremely cuuuute, Nora!" She petted the black & white puppy, while Nora giggled and Ren put his arm around Nora.

"I knoowww! I named him Lil' Ren, because he sticks out his tongue just like Ren!"

"Uh-humm...Yea. That's why." He chuckled and patted Nora on her head.

"Ok, now second of all, there's two Beowolves chasing us from where we heard the noises."

"What?! Yet you led them here you dolt?!" Weiss yelled and brought out her weapon and scoured ahead to find them, "Good thing and heiress knows how to be prepared!"

"Hold up Weiss! I'm helping as well!" Pyrrha brought out her weapon as well, along with her shield, and the rest of the friends stayed behind to watch the two battle off the monsters of Grimm.

The two Beowolves came charging around the corner of the street, and Weiss sprung into the air with her glyphs, while Pyrrha raised up her shield and prepared for an impact from either one of the creatures. The smaller sized Beowolf rammed into Pyrrha, but her shield absorbed the impact and she threw the charged shield at the monster, which caused a huge gash to form into its side. It fell to the ground and whimpered while the larger sized Beowolf jumped up to attack Weiss, who was preparing a charged fire spell, but it was interrupted and it caused her weapon to fly from her hand, causing her balance and her glyphs to fail and she began to fall to the ground.

"WEISS! NO!" Ruby screamed and began to well up.

"I"VE GOT HER!" Ren tried to save Weiss but the larger sized Beowolf striked Ren and sent him pummeling to the ground.

"REN!" Nora ran to Ren with the puppy in her arms and aided him, but the beowolf slowly approached the two, and Nora began to sob.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Jaune ran past Pyrrha, who had gone to investigate the wounded, smaller sized beowolf, but it lashed out at her and caused deep cuts on her legs. Jaune grabbed Pyrrha's lance and jumped on the creature's back.

He rode the beowolf and tried to find a weak spot in it's armor, and to his surprise, there was. He struck the lance into the monster and a loud screech was heard from it. The monster fell to the ground and so did Jaune, with Pyrrha's weapon in hand. He rushed towards Pyrrha and stabbed the smaller sized beowolf to make sure it wouldn't lash out again.

"You okay Pyrrha?" He knelt down and hugged her before she could say anything.

"Yes...now that you're here."

"Hey, can you wal-" Pyrrha surprised Jaune with a kiss that almost caused him to faint, but he toughened himself up, and stroked Pyrrha's messed up hair.

"Umm...guys? Where's Weiss?" Ruby couldn't find Weiss anywhere, no screaming, no yelling, until a familiar voice was heard.

"Geez princess, nobody caught you?" Everybody turned around to find Yang carrying Weiss in her arms, and Blake alongside her.

"Yea, but who can I blame? They almost got murdered and I couldn't do anything but fall." Weiss crossed her arms and looked to a teary-eyed

"YAAAANG, WEEISSS! YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE!" Ruby ran up to her smiling sister and greeted her with a hug, but the two didn't realize that Weiss was in between them.

"Hey! You dolts, I'm right here!" She yelled in a muffled voice.

"Oh! Sorry princess. Hey sis, can you let go for a little?" Ruby let Yang go and put the heiress on her feet. "Better Miss Schnee?"

"Quite. Nora...? Is Ren okay?" Weiss ran over to the both of them, and saw that Nora was crying hysterically while the dog whimpered into her arms, but Ren got up and hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek while wiping away her tears.

"I'm fine Weiss, but can you help me, but most importantly, Nora get with the rest of our friends?"

"Sure, come on you two." Weiss hugged Nora by her shoulders, while simultaneously carrying Ren by his shoulders as well.

Team JNPR and Team RWBY were now reunited, but before they headed to the arcade, they all headed to a nearby medical facility to get patched up from the Beowolf enounter.

"Now, can someone please explain what happened while me and Yang were out shopping?" Blake stepped forward and addressed her question to everyone.

"It's a long story Blake, but for now I have to go comfort Nora or she won't be happy for a while." Ren looked defeated and walked away towards Nora and the whimpering puppy.

"H-hey guys, I think we should wait until tomorrow to go to the arcade..." Jaune sighed and looked down at himself.

"No." Blake said with a tone of frustration, "Ruby deserves to have her birthday party, whether a couple beowolves ruined it or not. Besides, she might want to get the best present me and Yang ever gotten her." She smiled and patted Ruby on the head, and placed her head on Yang's shoulder.

"I'm just glad everyone is alright, and with me on my birthday, now...shall we head to the arcade?" Everybody looked at one another, and with faces of joy, hope, and excitement, the two teams got up from their seats and raised their hands up.

"LET'S GOOO!" They all yelled together, and soon they headed to the arcade, and disregarded at how late at night it was.

* * *

"Great...this absolutely wonderful. Not even our specially trained mutts could take them down, and you were sure that they had no weapons." Roman growled at the mysterious woman and slammed his fist on the table.

"Listen, we will get them later, but for now, we have other jobs more important that your silly revenge lesson." She hissed at him and walked towards the exit.

"Wait! You never told me your name, Miss...?"

"Cinder. Cinder Fall, now come on, we have duties to attend to."

* * *

**Do you guys think Roman and Cinder will come back for revenge? Probably not. Chapter 3 is soon to be released, so be patient and thank you for reading, Chapter 2. **

**P.S. Don't be a butt when it comes to ships.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3~ **

Team JNPR and Team RWBY had arrived to the arcade, and it looks like it wasn't totally empty even though it was 10 at night. Ruby's face was flushed with pure excitement, and Weiss had to restrain her by simply pulling on her ear.

"Owww! Weiss, that hurts!" Ruby yelled in pain.

"We have to go eat first you dolt, otherwise our appetite will be ruined if we play games."

"She's right sis', besides, you can open your present me and Blakey got youuu!" Her sing-songy voice almost irritated Weiss, but she just shrugged and took Ruby over to the picnic are, along with the rest of their friends.

Everybody sat down and waited patiently for their meals to come, but before they did, Jaune wanted to say a couple words to everyone.

"H-hey everybody, can I say something?" He got up and wiped some debris from his shoulders, "Now I know this was a pretty hectic day for all of us, especially for Ruby since it was her birthday, but...I'm just glad everyone is okay. If Yang and Blake hadn't come, Weiss would've been either seriously hurt or worse, dead, a-and also, if I hadn't killed that beowolf, Ren and Nora would've been..." His words trailed off, and he started to sniffle a little, "Anyway, I'm just glad everyone is okay." he raised up his glass and so did everyone else, "Happy birthday Ruby."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted and tipped their glasses together.

After everyone had finished their food, Ruby got up and ran to the nearest machine she could find, and went on a spree of ticket domination. Weiss followed Ruby around, and even got to play around with some of the 2-player games Ruby had suggested her, while Ren and Nora stayed at the table with their new pet. Blake and Yang disapperead into the Lazer Tag arena, and Jaune and Pyrrha went over to the bumper cars, but sadly the arcade was about to close in an hour, so everyone made haste to play every game they had wanted.

"Now if I was a wittle kitty-kat, where would I be hiding?" Yang stalked around the dark room, while the walls emitted a faint yellow glow. Blake was hidden in the shadows, and knew she had the advantage because of her nightvision, but sometimes Yang would always find her, even in the darkest of places.

"Psst...behind you." Blake whispered and darted behind a wall before Yang could fire a lazer at her. "Who's the mouse now? Little pipsqueak." She giggled and darted behind another wall, but a soft buzzing sound was heard, and when Blake looked down at herself, she notcied she was hit and the room lit up, with Yang in the middle.

"You may be fast wittle cat, but the mouse always win." She smirked and approached Blake with a kiss to her lips. "Now, it's almost time to open Ruby's present, babe."

"Okay, but next time I'll be mouse." Yang turned around and smiled, then Blake walked up beside and held her hand as the both of them exited the arena.

Back at the bumper cars, Jaune and Pyrrha were the only two in the pit, since they teamed up and demolished everyone else.

"Alright Jaune, this is it! Are you ready?!" Pyrrha shouted at Jaune, who was opposite from her side or the pit.

"Yeah, ready to kick your butt in this car!" He charged at Pyrrha, even when she wasn't ready, but she managed to dodge him and attempted to flank him from behind, "Ho! This won't be easy for you!" He backed up and Pyrrha went charging into the wall.

"Haha! You're pretty fast Jaune!" She turned around and charged at Jaune again, he hadn't noticed her, and her car rammed into Jaune. A buzzer was heard and Pyrrha was declared the winer.

"Awwww! No fair!" he crossed his arms and pouted. Pyrrha walked up beside him and kissed his cheek, soon Jaune's face lit up with red and Pyrrha began to giggle.

"Come on, It's almost time to meet up with the rest." She held Jaune's hand and took him to the picnic area.

Ren and Nora were sitting at the table, waiting for everyone to come back and celebrate the last moments of the day. Nora let the puppy sit on the table while Ren hugged her and wiped some tears that were still present on her face.

"You doing okay Nora?" he said in a soft tone.

"Yeah, I'm just happy Lil' Ren is okay, especially you." She put her head on his shoulder and smooched him on the cheek

"I'm fine Nora, just...please, don't put yourself in danger."

"I won't, I promise."

Ruby and Weiss were in a simulated roller coaster called "The Deadly Tracks of Doom!" Weiss thought the name was too cheesy, but it didn't stop Ruby from dragging her into the simulator with her.

"You ready Weiss? EEEE! This is exciting!" She squealed and buckled up, along with Weiss, who had a face of either excitement or disgust.

"Yes, but I don't think it will be the same as a real roller coaster. Besides, it's just a screen showing the coaster going up and down, what's the worse that could happen?"

5 minutes later

"Yeaaa! That was fun! How did you like it Weiss?" She saw Weiss shakily come off the simulator and ran to her.

"Ummm...l-let's not do that again Ruby, okay?" She hugged Ruby and the two of them began walking to the picnic area, "Hey! It's getting late! We need to hurry to the table with everyone else!"

"Okayyy, hold on!" Ruby used her semblance and darted towards the table, and in a couple of seconds, they arrived.

The arcade only had 10 minutes until it closed, and everyone wanted to see what Blake and Yang had gotten for Ruby. Ruby cut a special cake that had chocolate chips scattered all over and cookies prodding out from the top, which meant there might be no cake for the rest.

"Alrighty then! Blake, would please bring out...the gift?" Yang got up and Blake left the arcade to get her present, but it was weird, because after they had saved Weiss, they were in their combat outfits, but now, they had changed their attire.

Yang was wearing black shorts and a yellow collard shirt with her emblem pinned on the collar, along with her brown boots and her gauntlets hidden as bracelets. Blake had a white bow on her dead instead of a black one, and she wore a purple skirt with black leggings and a white T-shirt with her emblem spray-painted on the side, and black high-heels.

"Hey, when did you guys change your clo-"

"We'll tell you later Ruby, but for now Blake's coming with your gift, and trust me sis'...you're gonna love it." She smiled hysterically, and soon, Blake came through the entrance with a huge, unlabeled box.

"One huge, awesome, spectacular gift for Ruby Rose?" Blake shouted from the entrance and walked towards the table, "Is this for you Ma'am?" She smiled and placed the box on the table.

"I believe so Miss Belladonna." Yang said with a deep voice.

"Now hold on! Before we do anything else, I say we sing Ruby Happy Birthday." Weiss smiled and patted Ruby on he head, and everybody got up to sing.

Ruby was happy to see all her friends singing to her, and knew that this day would end perfect. After everybody sang, Ruby opened the present and found something alot more meaningful that what she had hoped for.

"Woooow...this is awesome you guys." The present was handmade plushies of Team RWBY, and on the back of each plushie, was a signature from Ruby teammates.

"We were trying to get that attachment that you always wanted for your weapon, but it was too expensive, plus the manager wouldn't let us have it for free or cheaper. So me, Blake, and Weiss decided to make these plushies in case we couldn't get you what you wanted." Yang looked down at herself and started to tear up. Blake hugged her from the waist and dried some of her tears.

"Yang..." Ruby went up to her sister and hugged her too, "I didn't need that attachment, this gift is way better than that, because you, Blake, and Weiss made this all by yourselves, and that is a present worth swooning over." Soon Weiss went in to join the group hug and then everybody group hugged each other.

"Now, let's all go back to Beacon, or else the manager will kick us out." Jaune said in a very rushed tone.

"Alright Jaune, come on everybody." Ruby led everybody out the arcade and they headed back home.

Ruby clenched the plushies in arms and ran ahead of everyone else. Blake and Yang held each other's hand and Weiss tried to catch Ruby before she ran into a wall. Jaune hugged Pyrrha by her waist and from time to time, she would kiss him on the cheek through the whole walk. Nora and Ren embraced their little puppy and Nora kept poking it's little tummy, which caused it to squirm a little before sticking out is tongue, and that always led to Nora squealing.

It was 2 in the morning when both teams went to sleep, but Ruby was still awake, and Weiss too. The heiress git up on Ruby's bed and lied down with her.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yea Weiss?"

"I'm glad you had an awesome day today, well except for the beowolf encounter."

"Heh, it sure was. Hey Weiss? I loved that you put time for me into making your plushie, and especially putting your signature on the back, I just never thought you would do that for a loser like me, a-a-and I know i was a complete nuisance today but I was just excited and I couldn't hold my happiness and farther ba-" Weiss interrupted Ruby by placing a soft kiss on her lips, and when Weiss tried to pull away, Ruby just brought her back in.

"You know Weiss, I've always waited for you to do that." Ruby smiled and closed her eyes.

"Hmh...you dolt." Weiss fell asleep too with a giggle, and with both teams satisfied with how the day ended, and they knew more surprises would await them later.

* * *

**Well then, what an ending. Thanks for reading, Ruby Rose's Birthday! I hope you enjoyed it! More stories will be coming soon, so this won't be the last one. Love you guys and as always, thanks.**


End file.
